


Per uno stupido anello

by SansuishiH



Series: Five Adventurers [6]
Category: D (Band), Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Some Humor, Sovngarde, Talking, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finalmente Alduin è sconfitto. Il Dragonborn sente che questo non porterà magicamente pace e giustizia per tutti; Hide-zou cerca di rincuorarlo, ma le parole di Hiroki lo spingono ad un gesto decisamente impulsivo dalle conseguenze spiacevoli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Per uno stupido anello

L'armosfera di Sovngarde era insolitamente vivace rispetto a come l'aveva sempre immaginata il Dragonborn.

Il sole sorto dopo la disfatta di Alduin, il canto pieno di coraggio che si levava nell'aria dagli eroi riuniti dentro l'Aula di Shor, il dolce scrosciare di due fiumiciattoli che si incrociavano per poi crescere e divenire una potente cascata: era tutto così bello e surreale che Tsunehito aveva chiesto a Tsun (nome che aveva suscitato parecchia ilarità in un assassino che aveva per sbaglio dato il colpo finale ad Alduin scivolando e lasciando che l'ascia arrugginita che stava per gettare disinteressato si conficcasse esattamente al centro del capo del drago, mancando per un pelo lo stesso Dragonborn) di poter restare per qualche altro minuto prima di tornare al mondo dei vivi. L'Arcimago, dal canto suo, era immerso in un discettazione tra il serio e il faceto sulla natura di quel posto con un bardo che sembrava poco impressionato, mentre il ladro... beh, probabilmente stava frugando nelle tasche degli astanti.

Tsunehito sapeva bene che il suo destino di Dragonborn lo esponeva costantemente a situazioni in cui la sua vita era a rischio, ma non si era mai soffermato a pensare a cosa ci fosse oltre – semplicemente, non erano argomenti che gli interessavano più di tanto. Era persino piuttosto ignorante su quel tipo di credenze, essendo cresciuto in una famiglia che pensava molto più al profitto ed al potere immediati: a dirla tutta, aveva sempre pensato che Sovngarde fosse solo un luogo d'immaginazione, quasi una figura retorica per spingere i Nord a vivere e combattere come da tradizione.

Trovarsi lì, in quella pace che era scesa dolcemente sulla vallata immersa nei canti Nord, lo aveva spinto a stare un po' da solo per riflettere. A piedi nudi, immersi in quelle acque che sembravano così reali, eppure, per il suo corpo ancora vivo, così inconsistenti, il Dragonborn si trovava ad affrontare pensieri che avrebbero potuto essere bollati come scontati, ma che in realtà lo spingevano a porsi problemi che mai avrebbe considerato tali.

“Ehi.”

“Hm?” Tsunehito si voltò, lo sguardo ancora un po' assente, per trovarsi a scrutare Hide-zou.

“Scusa per prima. Sai... la storia dell'ascia...”

“Scherzi? È stata una scena perfetta!” rise il Dragonborn, in realtà ancora impressionato dalla letalità involontaria del Bosmer. “Mi stavo chiedendo, piuttosto, come dev'essere passare l'eternità qui...”

“E che risposta ti sei dato?”

“La più stupida.”

“Ovvero, che sei un Bretone e quindi non è comunque un posto per te?”

“Questo mi era sfuggito, in effetti.”

I due risero di gusto per un lungo istante, scrutando un orizzonte infinito ed ascoltando i cori in dovahzul che permeavano l'aria di quel senso di solennità adatto ad un luogo così speciale. Il dolce scrosciare dell'acqua che andava a formarsi in cascata rendeva la breve permanenza più piacevole ed aiutava Tsunehito ad affrontare i suoi pensieri in modo calmo.

“Mi sono detto che sono ancora in tempo per poter davvero cambiare il corso dei tempi”, riprese il Dragonborn e, sebbene avesse ancora un vago sorriso sulle labbra, la sua solennità nel pronunciare quelle parole le rendeva cariche di potere. “Lo so, lo sto già cambiando, ma per chi?”

“Non ti seguo.”

“Sono cresciuto in un ambiente in cui non ci si cura del prossimo, in cui, per ottenere prestigio e potere, è possibile schiacciare i più deboli, e me ne sono allontanato proprio per questo. Ho sconfitto Alduin e stiamo combattendo per liberarci dell'oppressione Thalmor, ma... questo di sicuro non cambierà le vite di chi non ha mai avuto potere decisionale, non credi?”

“Non ti facevo così filosofo...”

“Non lo sono.” Tsunehito fece spallucce, scrutando i riflessi del cielo sullo specchio d'acqua. “Ma questo posto mi spinge a farmi delle domande che non credevo di potermi mai porre.”

Hide-zou annuì in gesto di comprensione e, con un sospiro, incrociò le braccia, come a riflettere. “Sai...” iniziò, sebbene un po' timidamente. “Credo fermamente che, per quello, si debbano cambiare i rapporti di forza del mondo intero; non dico che sia impossibile, ma penso che sia impossibile per una sola persona. Penso che questo genere di cambiamento debba partire da chi patisce le condizioni attuali... è qualcosa che va oltre i draghi, o i culti: è pura e semplice lotta per un mondo migliore.”

“Pensi che io sia inutile, per quella?”

“Beh, saper lanciare un Urlo è piuttosto inutile, in questo caso. Potresti mettere in atto un cambiamento solo iniziando a smantellare la tua famiglia di ricconi ed offrendo uno stile di vita alternativo ai popoli.”

“E pensare che me ne sono andato da High Rock proprio per evitare questo genere di discorsi!”

Il Bosmer si ritrovò a ridere di cuore: “Quando tutto questo finirà, vieni a farti un giro a Valenwood... saprai dirmi se potrebbe piacerti come stile di vita alternativo!”

“Verrò volentieri, sono sempre stato curioso di vedere quelle città-albero!”

In quel momento, li raggiunse il ladro che, con un sospiro piuttosto grave, si fermò a pochi passi da loro, mormorando soltanto: “Non è bellissimo?”

I due annuirono, anche loro assorti nell'atmosfera speciale del luogo; Tsun, poco più lontano, sembrava quasi tenerli d'occhio con quel suo cipiglio severo. Di Arcimago e bardo, ancora, nessuna traccia; probabilmente, pensò il Dragonborn, il primo aveva costretto il secondo ad una serie di rilievi segreti, nel caso in cui Tsun non avesse desiderato che esaminassero il luogo.

“Non ti rende triste?” chiese, un po' esitando, l'assassino, rivolto al ladro.

“Triste? Perché?”

“Beh... tu sei un licantropo...”

Hiroki annuì e fece spallucce, con l'aria di chi proprio non riesce a cogliere il punto – fosse stato per lui, si disse il Dragonborn, forse non ci sarebbero state conversazioni di carattere astratto: il ladro era un uomo d'azione e non amava il chiacchiericcio fine a se stesso, per cui discorsi come quello probabilmente gli sembravano ridondanti.

“E sei un Nord. Se pensi che Sovngarde sia uno splendido posto, immagino che tu voglia tornare qui, no?”

“Oh, intendi quello.” Replicò il ladro, senza particolare entusiasmo. “Immagino che sarebbe la cosa più giusta da fare, ma potrei annoiarmi, nel lungo tempo. Senza contare che ho un contratto esplicito anche con Nocturnal...”

“Mi stai dicendo che non sai nemmeno dove andrai?”

“Hide, mi guardi come se fosse una cosa assurda! Io penso invece che sarà divertente vedere cosa accadrà: non capita tutti i giorni di essere contesi da due Daedra...” Hiroki rise ed incrociò le braccia, gettando una lunga occhiata verso quell'orizzonte infinito. “Sono felice di aver potuto vedere Sovngarde, comunque.”

Tsunehito si tolse l'elmo e scosse i capelli rossi nella dolce brezza impalpabile, inspirando a fondo, persino un po' invidiando la serenità del ladro su argomenti del genere, e tuttavia non proferì verbo, sentendo che quel tipo di discorsi gli portava una discreta mole di ansia.

Eppure, in qualche modo poteva migliorare quel mondo vivo in cui sarebbero tornati, di sicuro!  
“Un'eternità con i Daedra?” Hide-zou parve insistere con particolare scetticismo, come se non riuscisse a realizzare che qualcuno potesse desiderare fino in fondo le conseguenze dei propri gesti più spregiudicati. “I Daedra sono creature potenti ed ingannevoli...”

“Lo so, ma che Nord sarei se non affrontassi le conseguenze delle mie azioni? Inoltre, la caccia con Hircine dev'essere particolarmente emozionante! E Nocturnal... ho giurato fedeltà a lei senza costrizioni di sorta, sapevo a cosa sarei andato incontro.”

“Ma...”

Il ladro lo interruppe, con una calma che a Tsunehito fece quasi impressione.

“Hide-zou, tornare qui o incarnarmi nella natura... non fa per me. Ti prometto, comunque, che ti chiederò aiuto nel caso in cui dovessi cambiare idea; per adesso, sono piuttosto convinto delle mie decisioni.”

Qualcosa, in quelle parole, fece scattare un pensiero nella mente del Dragonborn: senza manufatti daedrici, il culto dei Daedra si sarebbe ridotto sensibilmente... di conseguenza, molte meno persone si sarebbero trovare a dover fare i conti con la furia di esseri crudeli e potenti. Riducendo il potere dei Daedra sugli abitanti di Tamriel, sicuramente non sarebbero accadute molte cose – avrebbe potuto evitare il ripetersi della Crisi dell'Oblivion!

Da persona impulsiva, gli sembrò di aver avuto un'ottima idea.

Silenziosamente, lasciandosi indietro i due che chiacchieravano, si fece avanti, verso il bordo della cascata senza fondo, soffermandosi per un lungo momento a scrutare l'acqua scrosciante, il flusso eterno... accigliandosi, prese una decisione che credette essere la migliore per tutti. Con una calma che non gli parve nemmeno appartenergli, prese i manufatti daedrici accumulati nel corso delle sue avventure e, uno per uno, iniziò a gettarli dentro la cascata con deliberata lentezza, quasi dando loro l'estremo addio.

La Rosa di Sanguine era rimasta in dotazione ad Asagi e il Dragonborn non aveva nemmeno pensato ad avvicinarlo e chiedergliela, sapendo che questo avrebbe compromesso il suo piano; in ogni caso, l'Arcimago era capace di resistere ad un simile potere e, inoltre, il regno di Sanguine non aveva mai portato più che lo scompiglio di uno scherzo sciocco ad una festa seriosa – con un potere simile, era probabile che qualcuno senza scrupoli potesse compiere del male per ottenere il manufatto, ma a quello ci avrebbe pensato l'Arcimago, ancora fedele seguace di Mara.

Lì per lì non si accorse del vociare che si era levato alle sue spalle, anzi: si rigirò tra le dita l'anello di Namira e, con una smorfia disgustata al ripensare a come l'aveva ottenuto, lo gettò bruscamente nelle acque eterne di Sovngarde.

“Tsune! Sei impazzito?! Dovevo rivenderli!”  
“Hiroki, fermo!”  
Furono le uniche due frasi che arrivarono ben distinte alle orecchie del Dragonborn, che era passato a frugare tra i propri oggetti alla ricerca di un altro manufatto di cui sbarazzarsi. Non ebbe tempo di voltarsi, che vide il ladro tuffarsi in malo modo dietro all'anello daedrico, seguito dal sussultare plateale di qualcun altro, per poi culminare nella figura di Hiroki che svaniva nella nebbia acquatica della cascata, verso chissà qual destino, ed un silenzio di tomba.

“Ma che...” iniziò il Dragonborn, sentendosi persino in colpa ad essersene rimasto intontito sul ciglio della cascata a guardare uno dei suoi compagni d'avventura svanire nel vuoto. “Si è tuffato?!”

Finalmente, mise a fuoco il resto del gruppo assiepato sulla riva del piccolo lago: erano tutti pallidi e immobili... e lo stavano fissando. Tsunehito, dal canto suo, sentì il peso della responsabilità dell'accaduto che gravava su di lui come un macigno.

“Lo ha fatto...” confermò Ruiza, sbalordito. “Sarebbe ottimo materiale per una canzone, se non fosse che...”

“Ruiza! Come puoi pensare alla tua carriera da bardo anche in un momento del genere?!” l'esclamazione di Hide-zou era carica di sincero dispiacere, sebbene definirlo così sarebbe stato un eufemismo.

“...siamo amici da molti anni!” concluse il bardo, lanciando un'occhiata penetrante all'assassino, quasi a ricordargli che lui, in quanto tale, non avrebbe dovuto scandalizzarsi più di tanto.

L'Arcimago si fece avanti e si avvicinò al Dragonborn, affacciandosi per scrutare la nebbia che saliva dalla cascata, come se potesse riuscire a scoprire così il destino del ladro. Scosse il capo qualche istante dopo e, sospirando, poggiò una mano sulla spalla di Tsunehito, rivolgendosi a lui a bassa voce per cercare di non dargli la notizia in modo troppo doloroso: “Mi dispiace, non credo che tornerà da lì...”

“Si è gettato solo per uno stupido anello...” mormorò il Dragonborn, ancora incredulo. “Io... me ne stavo liberando proprio per evitare che altre persone morissero a causa loro, e lui...” si interruppe, scuotendo semplicemente il capo nella sua incapacità di trovare parole per descrivere l'atroce ironia della situazione.

“Vieni, torniamo a casa...” lo invitò Asagi, dandogli piccole pacche comprensive sulla schiena coperta dall'armatura. “Sono sicuro che i Compagni organizzeranno per lui una commemorazione come si deve...”

Il gruppo di avventurieri, in silenzio, si recò verso Tsun, che pur monitorando la situazione da lontano, sembrava non essersi accorto di nulla.

“Siete pronti a tornare?” chiese loro, pazientemente.

Di fronte a tanta calma, il Dragonborn reagì d'impulso, sbottando: “Ne manca uno, non l'hai visto?!”

“Ho visto che uno dei Nord si è tuffato, sì.”

A quel punto, Hide-zou non poté proprio fare a meno di replicare sdegnato: “Immagino che un Nord di Sovngarde non si scomponga più di tanto di fronte ad una tragedia...”

“Nessuna tragedia. Sovngarde è un luogo per i giusti, un luogo di pace: in quanto tale, è impossibile che qualcuno perda la vita in un modo così... stupido. Il vostro amico è tornato, anche se per vie traverse, al vostro mondo... proprio come i manufatti daedrici che il Dragonborn si ostinava a gettare via.”

Il gruppo di avventurieri si scambiò occhiate e mormorii di sollievo; l'Arcimago, incline a porre domande anche di natura pragmatica, si accigliò per un momento e poi si rivolse a Tsun: “Esistono dei portali o qualcosa del genere? Credevo che solo tu potessi riportarci al nostro piano esistenziale...”

“Nessun portale, solo una semplice migrazione da un piano all'altro... anche se il metodo scelto dal vostro amico è decisamente poco ortodosso. Potrebbe finire ovunque, persino in un covo di streghe; mi auguro che sappia cavarsela con la spada.”

Ruiza rise di cuore e, con sincerità, commentò: “Mi auguro che non le derubi di qualsiasi cosa, più che altro...”

“Va bene...” sospirò stancamente l'Arcimago. “Torniamo a casa e mettiamoci a cercare Hiroki.”

“Sono d'accordo.” Annuì il bardo, convinto. “Ah, in ogni caso...”

“Hm?”

“Ne uscirà una ballata stupenda!”

Tsun e il Dragonborn si scrutarono a sopracciglia alzate, poi Sovngarde iniziò a sbiadire e a scurire.

“Comunque io Hiroki lo ammazzo, mi ha fatto quasi morire!”

“Certo che...” Tsunehito dovette sforzarsi di non ridere. “Detto da un assassino...”

E Sovngarde divenne nera tra le risate, mentre il loro piano esistenziale riaffiorava e sembrava quasi rinascere.


End file.
